


„Mögest du in interessanten Zeiten leben.“

by nasturka



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cold Weather, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illuminati, Snow
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasturka/pseuds/nasturka
Summary: "Er grinste schief und umklammerte mit seiner linken Hand seinen Mönchsstab so fest, dass seine Knöchel unnatürlich weiß hervortraten und hetzte weiter durch die einsamen, verwinkelten Straßen der Stadt." Es geht um Shima der sich in "Schwierigkeiten" gebracht hat. Mehr möchte ich gar nicht dazu sagen. Lest einfach selbst. (Spoilerwarnung)





	1. „Mögest du finden was du suchst“

Es schneite ohne Unterlass.  
Es fing am vorherigem Tage an und wurde mit jeder Stunde stärker und unheilvoller. Ein Ende war noch lange nicht in Sicht. Selbst für den Januar, dem kältesten Monat im Jahr, war es ungewöhnlich kalt. Die Nacht war pechschwarz, nur ab und zu von dem Licht einer Laterne durchbrochen und von einer Kirche irgendwo in der Umgebung schalte die dumpfe Glocke 3 Uhr. Alles in allem war es eine Szenerie, in der jeder normaler Mensch kuschelig warm in seinem Bett lag und nicht mal im Traum daran dachte sich auf die Straße zu begeben.  
Diese Tatsache kam ihm gerade recht, da er nun wirklich nicht von jemanden aufgehalten werden wollte, geschweige den seine Situation, oder besser Zustand, zu erklären. Der Zustand bestand aus einer Schnittwunde von einem verfluchten Taschenmesser in seiner Bauchgegend, einem verletzten rechtem Arm der blutend an ihm herunterhing und etlichen andere Blessuren. Ohne die Hilfe von Yamantaka stände er längst nicht mehr auf den Beinen. Was dieser ihm noch jahrelang vorhalten würde. Vorausgesetzt er überlebte.  
Er schluckte hart, grinste schief und umklammerte mit seiner linken Hand seinen Mönchsstab so fest, dass seine Knöchel unnatürlich weiß hervortraten und hetzte weiter durch die einsamen, verwinkelten Straßen der Stadt.  
Außer dem Knirschen seiner Schritte und seinem keuchenden Atem war es totenstill. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und vermischte sich mit dem Klang seines viel zu schnell schlagenden Herzens. Das alles kam ihm unglaublich laut vor und verstärkte das Gefühl, dass seine Verfolger ihm dicht auf den Fersen waren. Er konnte einfach nicht abschütteln, doch widerstand er dem Bedürfnis sich umzudrehen. Es wäre eh zwecklos gewesen in diesem Schneesturm etwas erkennen zu wollen, genauso zwecklos wie darüber zu philosophieren was ihn in diese gottverdammte Lage gebracht hat, genauso wie darüber nachzudenken, dass er sterben würde, wenn sie ihn einholten, dass er von dieser einen Sache lieber nicht erfahren hätte, aber vor allem, dass er sich nicht hätte erwischen lassen dürfen. Wie ihnen das gelungen war, verstand er immer noch nicht. Schließlich war er doch schon immer so gut darin Leute zu belauschen. Er liebte es seine Nase in fremde Angelegenheiten zu stecken, er konnte es einfach nicht lassen.  
Und nun zahlte er den Preis.  
Klar hatte er gewusst, dass das was er tat, gefährlich war, dass Spione selten eines natürlichen Todes starben, dass er Dinge sehen würde die weiter von der Menschlichkeit entfernt waren als irgendwie möglich. Doch auf das war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Wie hätte er erahnen sollen, dass es so enden würde...  
Juzo würde ihn umbringen.  
Er schluckte hart und schlitterte weiter durch die Straßen, doch als er beinahe ausgerutscht wäre, konnte er sich im letzten Moment mit seinem verletzten Arm an einem Straßenschild festhalten und herumreißen. Den Schwung nutze er aus, um rechts scharf abzubiegen. Durch den plötzlichen Ruck durchzuckte ihn ein stechender Schmerz von der Schnittwunde, es fühlte sich an, als ob sie weiter aufgerissen wäre. Dieser Schmerz überbot selbst den Schmerz von benutzten seines malträtierten Arms. Er keuchte. Doch blieb er nicht stehen, im Gegenteil, er beschleunigte sogar. Seine Waden brannten, seine Lungen rebellierten, dennoch zwang er sie die eiskalte Luft einzuatmen und das darauffolgende Stechen zu ignorieren.  
Ihm lief der kalte Schweiß runter und er spürte eine gewisse Trägheit, Müdigkeit aufkommen. Gar nicht gut. Er musste bloß nur ein winziges, kleines bisschen durchhalten.  
Dieser Schnee war ein wahrer Fluch.   
Durch die dichte, weiße Schicht, sah alles mehr oder weniger gleich aus und die feinen Flocken wirkten wie Nebel, eine Art Wand in der man kaum weiter als einen Meter weit sehen konnte. Es machte den Anschein, dass das Wetter eine persönliche Rechnung mit ihm offen hatte.  
Auf seinem Wimpernkranz verfingen sich die Flocken, er blinzelte sie energisch weg. Mehr blind als sehend musste er sich so voll und ganz auf sein Gedächtnis verlassen...Wenn er nur einmal falsch abbog, war es vorbei. Er würde sich hoffnungslos verlaufen und niemals rechtzeitig ankommen, entweder würde man ihn einholen oder er würde erfrieren. Beides nicht grade tolle Aussichten. Obwohl die letztere wohl die Wahrscheinlichere im Moment zu scheinen schien, denn lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten, selbst Yamantaka konnte ihm nicht mehr länger helfen. Die Kälte biss sich unnachgiebig in sein Fleisch durch bis zu den Knochen, so das es sich anfühlte als beständen sie selbst aus Eis.  
Und dann als er beinahe nicht mehr konnte, war er da.  
Schwer atmend betrachte er die Tür des kleinen Cafés. Hinter der Glasscheibe war es stockdunkel, nur das Geschlossen-Schild mit der feinen Verzierung und das Logo hob sich von der Dunkelheit ab. Die rote Schnörkelschrift mit den Öffnungszeiten verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Er kramte aus seiner Tasche den Schlüssel raus, was einfacher klang, als es war. Seine verdammten Finger wollten einfach nicht aufhören zu zittern!  
Er umklammerte das kalte Metall, blickte ein letztes Mal in die Richtung, aus die er gekommen war, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Und während er versuchte seine zitternde Hand und die tauben Finger soweit zu bringen den Schlüssel in das Schlüsselloch zu stecken, spürte er die stärker werdende Müdigkeit, welche ihn einzulullen versuchte. Das Denken fiel ihm mit jeder Sekunde schwerer, die peinigenden Schmerzen waren zu einem dumpfen Pochen abgeklungen und bald würde er selbst das nicht mehr wahrnehmen. Am liebsten hätte er sich an der Glastür heruntergleiten lassen und hätte eine Runde geschlafen. Sein Herz, welches bis vor kurzem noch wie verrückt in seinem Brustkorb geschlagen hat, verlangsamte sich immer mehr. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und konzentrierte sich, so gut wie es ging, auf den Schlüssel. Kaum war dieser drin, drehte er ihn schnell um. Und als er die Tür öffnete, hörte er eine kleine Glocke leise bimmeln. Er trat nach vorne in die Dunkelheit, ließ die Tür in Schloss fallen und verschwand.   
An sich war an diesem Café nichts besonderes, es war klein, gemütlich und die Auswahl war eher beschränkt. Warum hat er also ausgerechnet diesen Ort als seinen Rettungsanker bestimmt? Ganz einfach, dieses Café gab es einfach überall, auch existierte ein Exemplar in der japanischen Zentrale der Heiligkreuz-Ritterschaft und das Wichtigste, die Türen sahen immer gleich aus.  
Doch warum auch immer, hat der Schlüssel in nicht nach Tokyo, sondern nach Kyoto gebracht. Um diese simple Tatsache zu verstehen, brauchte er eine ganze Weile. Dabei müsste nur die Straße runtergehen und er wäre beim „Toraya“, er wäre Zuhause. Aber warum? Warum hat der Schlüssel ihn ausgerechnet hierher gebracht?! Er lächelte schwach, naja um es besser auszudrücken zuckten seine Lippen für eine Millisekunde nach oben, nur um dann wieder kraftlos nach unten zu fallen.  
Hier in Kyoto fiel auch Schnee, bloß waren es hier dicke Flocken, die sanft hinunter schwebten und nicht den Eindruck machten, als wollten sie einen unter sich begraben. Er setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen und schwankt in Richtung seines Zuhauses. Die Straßenlaternen waren hier schon lange ausgeschaltet worden und zu so später Stunde befand sich auch hier niemand mehr auf den Straßen.  
Das Adrenalin, welches noch vor kurzem durch seinen Körper gepumpt hat, war vollends verschwunden und machte, der unnatürlichen Müdigkeit und die daher gehende Schwäche, Platz. Und dann, als er nur noch schätzungsweise 10 Schritte von der Eingangstür entfernt war, brach er zusammen und fiel bewusstlos in den Schnee.


	2. „Eine Nacht weiß viel zu erzählen.“

2 Stunden zuvor in Kyoto

„Nishiki, hinter dir!“, schrie Ao ihrer älteren Schwester zu, hinter welcher ein riesiger, halb verwester Zombie sich angeschlichen hat. Sein Gesicht war halb verfault, seine Lippen waren praktisch nicht mehr vorhanden und man sah die blutverschmierte Zähne. Sein Atem spürte Nishiki im Nacken, er stank nach altem Fleisch.  
Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.   
So schnell sie konnte drehte sie sich um, was wohl etwas zu schnell war, denn sie stolperte über ihre eigene Beine, landete auf ihrem Allerwertesten und befand sich somit dem Zombie direkt gegenüber.  
Welcher sogleich auf sie zu getorkelt kam. Dabei löste sich ein Stück Fleisch von seinem Oberarm und fiel zu Boden. Kaum zu glauben, dass diese Kreatur noch ein Mensch sein sollte.   
Ao, nahm alles aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, konnte ihr jedoch nicht zu Hilfe eilen. Sie selbst hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, bis sie sich freikämpfen konnte, wäre es zu spät.  
Ein Exorcist hatte den Kopf eines Zombies verfehlt und stattdessen seinen Rumpf getroffen. Der Aufprall hatte ihn zu Boden geworfen, wo er sofort Aos Knöchel umfasste und versuchte sich an sie ran zu ziehen. Er riss sein Maul auf, bereit zu zubeißen, doch wartete Ao nicht darauf und sie nahm ihr Gewehr und pustete den Kopf weg. Gehirnmasse flog umher und hinterließ auf dem Boden und ihrem weißen Kimono, widerliche Flecken.  
Ao schüttelte die sie noch immer umklammernde Hand ab und hielt auf ihre Schwester zu, doch versperrten ihr bereits drei weitere Zombies den Weg.

Währenddessen krabbelte Nishiki auf allen vieren, rückwärts von dem Zombie weg und versuchte nebenbei das dämliche Gewehr zu erreichen, was bei ihrem Sturz aus ihrer Hand gefallen war.  
Doch der Zombie war schneller, er erreichte sie und als er seine Hände nah ihr ausstreckte, wirkte es, als ob er sie angrinste.  
Weiteres Fleisch fiel ihm von den Armen auf Nishiki und sie spürte die sanfte Berührung seiner Finger über ihre Wange zu ihrem Mund.   
Sein Kopf bewegte sich immer mehr auf ihren zu. Dann ging alles sehr schnell.   
Er riss sein Maul auf, bereit Nishiki eine Art abartigen Kuss zu geben, sie schrie auf und Zentimeter bevor er sie erreichte, wurde sein Kopf vom Rumpf gerissen und segelte durch die Luft, bevor er mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf dem Steinboden aufschlug.  
Der restliche Körper fiel auf sie rauf und sie wurde mit Blut überspritzt.  
Panisch versuchte sie den reglosen Körper von sich runter zu bekommen, ohne das abgestorbene Gewebe zu berühren.  
Ihr Magen drehte sich ein weiteres Mal um.  
„Na, kann die Schlangen-Zicke nicht mal mit einem kleinen, lächerlichen Zombie fertig werden?“   
Nishiki blinzelte überrascht zu dem Blondhaarigen auf und schnaubte. Kinzo warf ihr das zu Boden gefallene Gewehr in die Arme, grinste sie noch einmal frech an und rannte weiter, um dem nächsten Zombie den Gar auszumachen.  
Sie rappelte sich umständlich auf und wischte sich mehr oder weniger das Blut aus dem Gesicht.   
Verdammt, normalerweise war sie nicht so unvorsichtig. Doch war es bereits ihr sechster Einsatz am Tag und sie war weder ein Dragoon noch ein Knight, die viel besser für den Kampf gegen Zombies geeignet waren. Sie starrte abschätzig auf das Gewehr in ihrer Hand. Waffen mochte sie noch nie.  
„An...Ag...Angst...Ichch ha...habe Angst!“  
Nishiki blickte auf. Aus der Menge kam ein circa 5-jähriges Kind auf sie zu.  
Sein Verwesungszustand war noch nicht soweit fortgeschritten wie bei dem Anderen, doch war er fortgeschritten genug, um zu erkennen, dass es man nichts mehr für ihn tun konnte.   
Sie seufzte. Nichts, außer einer Sache. Nishiki hob das Gewehr, zielte und schoss.

Ao hatte es endlich geschafft sich einen Weg frei zu bahnen und warf Nishiki einen besorgten Blick zu. Diese nickte ihr nur kurz zu, das alles in Ordnung sei und zusammen versuchten die Beiden sich einen Überblick über das Kampfgetümmel zu verschaffen. Um sie herum kämpften acht andere Exorcisten, Kinzo eingeschlossen, gegen eine Übermacht von Zombies.

Nachdem Angriff auf Mephisto gab es eine noch nie zuvorkommende Dämonenepedemie, die Grenze zwischen Assiah und Gehenna verschwamm immer mehr und überall war ein starker Exorcistenmangel zu verzeichnen.  
Deshalb war Nishiki gar nicht wirklich überrascht gewesen, als der plötzliche Anruf   
von ihrem Vater kam, welcher sie zur U-Bahnstation beorderte.   
Als sie dort ankam, hatten sie Kinzo und Ao bereits erwartet. Beide hatten, genau wie Nishiki, bereits mehrere Aufträge hinter sich.  
Die Drei sollten als Verstärkung dienen und halfen sieben älteren Exorcisten, die behauptet haben, dass nur ein paar Zombies in den dunklen Schächten gesehen wurden. Ein paar, war in dem Fall maßlos untertrieben.  
Nishiki hasste Zombies, von allen Dämonen waren sie ihr besonders zu wider. Den anders als Ghoul, waren sie irgendwo, irgendwie immer noch Menschen. Das was sie aber an meisten störte war, dass man bei Zombies eher pure Gewalt brauchte als alles andere, Shima hingegen schien sich hier pudelwohl zu fühlen.  
Apropos, das ausgerechnet Shima Kinzo sie begleiten musste, stieß bei ihr bitter auf. Von allen Shimas war er mit Abstand der Schlimmste.  
Alles in allen hätte Nishiki sich wirklich einen schöneren Abend vorstellen können. Sie seufzte abermals tief. Es bracht ja alles nichts.  
Mit Ao als Rückendeckung, folgte sie den Anderen in das blutige Massaker.

 

Kinzo gähnte herzhaft und hielt weiter seine Hände lässig hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und schlenderte langsam hinter den Schwestern her. Welche ihn soweit wie es ging ignorierten.   
Es herrschte ein einvernehmliches Schweigen zwischen den Dreien. Sie waren alle erschöpft, müde, ausgelaugt und wollten einfach nur nach Hause. Zuerst duschen und dann ins Bett, aufs Abendessen würden sie wohl heute alle verzichten.  
„Die Dämonenaktivitäten sind ganz schön gestiegen, was?“, brach Ao das Schweigen.  
Ao war vor dem "Vorfall" mit Mephisto eher selten zu solchen Massenausbrüchen innerhalb der Woche zu so später Stunde rekrutiert worden. Schließlich war sie noch in der Schule, im letzten Jahr und sollte dementsprechend die Schule nicht vernachlässigen, worauf man normalerweise immer geachtet hat. Aber die Zeiten haben sich geändert und nahm man jeden, den man kriegen konnte.  
Nishiki hatte nach erledigter Arbeit das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht gewaschen, doch ihr Haar wies immer noch die dickflüssige, metallische, inzwischen getrocknete Substanz auf.   
Während sie sprach, sah sie niemanden direkt an, sondern musterte die leicht herabfallenden Schneeflocken.   
„Mhm, wir kommen mit den ganzen Aufträgen gar nicht mehr hinterher. Vater meinte, dass nicht mal nach der blauen Nacht es so schlimm war.“.   
„Ist doch perfekt!“, mischte sich Kinzo mit ein, „Endlich ist mal was los.“   
Die Hojo-Schwestern wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick.   
Nishiki seufzte genervt auf.   
„Wie kann man nur so hirnlos sein? Du denkst nur daran Spaß zu haben. An all die Menschen, Zivilisten wie Exorcisten, die verletzt oder getötet werden, verschwendest du kein Gedanken. Typisch für einen Shima! Denken nur an sich. Selbst die Zombies hatten mehr Verstand! Komplett nutzlos!“.   
„Reißt ja ganz schön dein Maul auf für jemanden der ohne mich jetzt nicht mehr leben w...“, sie waren während des Gesprächs, oder aufkommenden Streits um es besser zu formulieren, um die Ecke gebogen.   
Sie müssten nur noch die Straße überqueren und schätzungsweise 25 Schritte nach rechts gehen und sie wären an ihrem Ziel.   
Doch anstatt dies zu tun, war Ao ruckartig stehen geblieben, was dazu geführt hat, dass Kinzo direkt in sie hineingelaufen war. Durch den Zusammenstoß stolperte sie einen Schritt nach vorne.  
„Ey, hast du jetzt das Laufen verlernt? Was soll das?“   
Ao antwortete zunächst nicht, erst als sie Nishikis fragenden Blick auf sich spürte, sprach sie, ohne den Blick von der Straße abzuwenden: „Da ist etwas im Schnee, vor dem Haus.“   
Die anderen Beiden reckten die Köpfe, kniffen die Augen zusammen und spähten ebenfalls in die Dunkelheit, konnten jedoch nichts erkennen.   
„Bist du dir sicher?“, kam es zögerlich von Nishiki.   
„Ah, das ist bestimmt gar nichts, du Feigling hast dich einfach nur verguckt.“, trotz dieser Aussage, bewegte Kinzo sich nicht vom Fleck und ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen.   
Falls sich jemand an dieser Stelle sich über ihr Verhalten wundern sollte, dem seie gesagt, das jemand, nachdem er sich stundenlang die Köpfe, von teilweise verwesten menschenfressenden Wesen, die alles daran taten, um einen umzubringen, zertrümmert hat, völlig erschöpft in eisiger Kälte in einer tiefschwarzen Nacht nachhause läuft, nur um dann ein nicht identifizierbares Objekt im Schnee zu finden, wird diese Person oder in dem Fall, diese Personen doch eher Vorsicht falten lassen.  
Von der Hauptstraße aus, erschien ein Licht von einem vorbei fahrendem Auto, welches grade so reichte, dass auch Nishiki und Kinzo das "Etwas" sehen konnten, es musste etwas Glänzendes dabei haben, dass das Licht für einen kurzen Moment reflektieren ließ.   
Bloß konnten sie nicht erkennen, was genau dort im Schnee liegt.  
„Vielleicht ist es nur ein Tourist, der die Sterne beobachtet oder ein Kind, welches einen Schneeengel macht?“, stellte Kinzo seine Hypothese in den Raum.   
„In der Nacht, mitten in der Stadt“, „Im Winter. Ohne das man die Sterne sehen kann.“, „Bei Temperaturen weit unter null.“, „Hier. Direkt vor unserem Haus.“, wechselten sich die beiden Weißhaarigen ab und verdrehten die Augen.  
„Ich habs verstanden! Es reicht.“, fiel ihnen der 21 Jährige ins Wort und murrte etwas leiser vor sich hin: „Hätte ja sein können...War nur so ne Idee. Blöde Besserwisser.“.  
Alle waren gereizt und angespannt, erst nach einer ganzen Weile brach Nishiki schließlich das Schweigen.  
„Naja, uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als rüber zu gehen und uns selbst zu vergewissern, was...“ Nishiki blickte den Jüngeren an, „ oder wer dort liegt.“  
Keiner widersprach und so formatierte sich die kleine Gruppe neu.   
Kinzo ging an ihrer Spitze, mit ausgepacktem Mönchsstab, und hinter ihm die beiden Frauen, die ihm Rückendeckung gaben.  
Sie bewegten sich langsam im Schneckentempo, jederzeit auf ein Angriff bereit, auf das Objekt zu.  
Dieses Mal war es Kinzo der mitten auf der Straße abrupt stehen blieb und gerade als die Schwestern ihn ankeifen wollten, ließ er seinen Stab auf den Boden fallen und rannte los.  
Nach einem kurzen zögern folgten sie ihm.  
Als sie ihn eingeholt hatten, blickten Kinzo wütend an und holten tief Luft, um ihm lautstark die Meinung zu geigen. Wie konnte man nur so unvorsichtig sein?   
Doch die Worte blieben ihnen im Halse stecken.   
Auf dem Boden vor ihnen lag ein Jugendlicher. Seine Haut war ungesund blaugrau. Die rosa Haare waren, wie der Rest des Körpers mit einer dünnen Schneeschicht überzogen. Er bewegte sich nicht.  
Vor ihnen lag Shima Renzo und sah erschreckend tot aus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> „Eine Nacht weiß viel zu erzählen.“ - Sorbisches Sprichwort  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Eigentlich wollte ich Nishiki und Ao nach einem Auftrag heimkommen lassen, damit sie dann Renzo entdecken. Doch irgendwie habe ich dann angefangen ein Teil ihres Auftrages zu beschreiben und plötzlich ist Kinzo aufgetaucht. Woher der auch immer kam. (Der sollte eigentlich in seinem Bett liegen)  
> Naja, man nimmt, was kommt... Hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen.


	3. „Die Nacht ist die Königin der Schatten.“

Auf dem Boden vor ihnen lag ein Jugendlicher. Seine Haut war ungesund blaugrau. Die rosa Haare waren, wie der Rest des Körpers mit einer dünnen Schneeschicht überzogen. Er bewegte sich nicht.  
Vor ihnen lag Shima Renzo und sah erschreckend tot aus.

Nishiki war die Erste die reagierte.  
Sie kniete sich sofort neben Renzo und ignorierte die unangenehme Kälte, welche durch ihre Kleidung drang.  
„Er atmet noch!“, Erleichterung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, „Ao renn ins Haus und hol Hilfe.“   
Ao nickte, schloss die Haustür auf und stürmte ins Haus.  
Die Mühe die Tür auch wieder zu schließen, machte sie sich nicht.  
„Kinzo gib mir deine Jacke. Kinzo, sofort!“  
Der Angesprochene hatte bis eben, sich immer noch nicht bewegt, sondern nur wie versteinert auf den jüngeren hinabgeblickt. Nun riss er sich aber hastig die Jacke vom Leib. Dabei verhedderte er sich und fluchte laut.  
Sowas passierte auch immer, wenn es schnell gehen muss...  
Er überreichte Nishiki die Jacke und diese breitete sie sofort über Renzo aus, während sie sprach: „Seine Atmung ist flach und unregelmäßig, ich schätze auf eine mittlere Unterkühlung. Wir müssen ihn ins Haus schaffen, dabei dürfen wir ihn aber so wenig wie möglich bewegen. Wo ist Ao mit den Anderen verdammt.“  
Nishiki zog sich nun ebenfalls die Jacke aus und legte sie über den Jugendlichen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf einen großen dunklen Fleck, der sich unter ihm abzeichnete. Als ihr klar wurde, um was es dabei handelte, sprang sie auf und sah sich suchend in der Gegend um.  
„Er blutet. Irgendwas hat ihn angegriffen. Vielleicht ist es immer noch hier.“  
Kinzo brachte weiterhin kein Wort über die Lippen. Nur ein knappes Nicken gelang ihm.  
Mit einem Feind oder Dämon könnte er umgehen. Das war alle mal besser als auf seinen kleinen Bruder zu starren und die grauenvolle Angst zu spüren ihn zu verlieren. So wie er schon seinen ältesten Bruder verloren hat.  
Kinzo drehte sich um und rannte zu seinem achtlos auf dem Boden liegend Stab.  
Sollte er denjenigen der Renzo das angetan hatte, jemals in die Finger kriegen, dann Gnade ihm Gott.  
Nishiki hatte sicherheitshalber Renzos Stab aufgehoben und fast wieder fallen lassen. Das Ding war eisig kalt.  
Trotzdem zwang sie sich es fest zu umfassen und stellte sich grimmig entschlossen schützend vor Renzo.  
Egal welche Streitigkeiten zwischen ihren Familien auch herrschten oder besser gesagt geherrscht hatten, da die Hochzeit von Mamushi und Juzo eigentlich die Wogen der verfeindeten Familien relativ geglättet hat, stritten sich vor allem Kinzo, Ao und Nishiki nach wie vor.   
Dennoch gab es ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz in der Myoda Shu; ist einer verletzt oder in Gefahr, dann ist es egal, ob man die Person mag oder nicht, alle Streiterein sind für den Moment Geschichte und man hat gefälligst die Person zu helfen, solange bzw soweit wie man kann.  
Und selbst wenn es dieses Gesetz nicht gegeben hätte, sind sie nicht Exorcisten geworden um jemanden hilflos am Boden liegen zu lassen. Mal abgesehen davon, das sie so auch nicht erzogen wurden.

In der Zwischenzeit

Ao stürmte in das dunkle Haus. Das Licht ließ sie aus. Sie wollte keine Zeit verschwenden, außerdem brauchte sie es nicht um sich zu Recht zu finden.  
Sie stürmte vorbei an der Rezeption und weiter ins Haus innere. Als Ao in den Innenhof ankam, der aussah als, ob er aus einem Gemälde stammte, blieb sie keuchend stehen.   
Der Anblick ließ sie kalt. Alles was sie interessierte war, das aus dem Standpunkt aus, die meisten Schlafgemächer ausgingen und sie somit nicht jedes Zimmer einzeln abklappern musste.  
Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie, für sie so untypischerweise, laut anfing, um Hilfe zu schreien.  
Da sie nicht wusste, wer alles genau im Haus war, beließ sie es bei einem Wort.  
Hilfe.  
Es war kurz und gut verständlich. Also wiederholte sie es einfach immer und immer wieder. Selbst als ihre Kehle anfing aufzubegehren, achtete Ao nicht weiter auf das unangenehme Kratzen und machte weiter.

Mamushi wachte als erste auf.  
Da sie kein sonderlich festen Schlaf in letzter Zeit hatte, sie wurde von Übelkeit geplagt, wurde sie schon vom ersten Hilferuf wach.  
Juzo hingegen hatte ein paar anstrengende Wochen hinter sich und war erst vor gut einer Stunde, vielleicht etwas mehr, Heim gekommen und gleich ins Bett gefallen. Doch auch er wachte ziemlich schnell auf. Ob es an den Rufen lag oder das er wahrnahm das Mamushi aus dem Bett aufsprang, als sie die Stimme ihrer Schwester erkannte und die anfängliche Verwirrung des plötzlichen Überganges von Schlaf zu Wach abgeschüttelt hatte, ist an dieser Stelle, auch relativ egal.  
Er schnappte sich seinen Stab, der lässig an einem Stuhl lehnte und folgte seiner Frau in die Richtung von, wo die Stimme herkam.  
Dabei überholte er sie und wäre beinah mit ihrem Vater zusammengestoßen, der ebenfalls panisch aus seinem Zimmer gestürmt kam.  
Sie stockten kurz und rannten dann weiter.

Yaozo Shima war in seinem Büro über ein Haufen Papierkram eingeschlafen und sein Nacken schmerzte von der Schlafposition. Aber da sein Büro Ao am nächsten war, kam er vor allen anderen bei ihr an.

Nur Tatsuma Suguro schnarchte glücklich vor sich hin und schlief seinen Rausch aus. Seine roten Wangen glühten förmlich und er hatte ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht. Was dazuführte das bei seiner Frau Torako anfing ein Auge zu zucken und eine Zornesader an ihrer Schläfe pochte.  
Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, das dieser alter, dicker Lustmolch seelenruhig schlummerte, während jemand nach Hilfe schrie, vermutlich hätte eine Bombe neben ihn einschlagen können und er wäre nicht aufgewacht.  
Sein Schnarchen verstummte.   
Jedoch anstatt aufzuwachen, fing er an dreckig zu lachen. Torako brannte eine Sicherung durch. Sie holte weit aus und verpasste ihn einen so deftigen Tritt, das wohl eine Leiche wieder auferstanden wäre.  
Tatsuma rieb sich den schmerzenden Bauch und wollte sich gerade beschweren als ihm, beim Anblick seiner Frau, die Worte im Halse stecken blieben.  
Er wurde bleich um die Nase und robbte, instinktiv ein paare Centimeter zu Seite.  
„Steh. Auf. Jemand. Braucht. Hilfe.“ Torakos Stimme erinnerte stark nach einem Knurren von einem Raubtier und Tatsuma ließ es sich nicht besser nicht zweimal sagen. Er sprang mehr oder weniger, eher weniger, elegant auf und hetzte aus dem Zimmer. Dicht gefolgt von seiner Liebsten, die nicht anders konnte, als über ihren Gatten den Kopf zu schütteln.

Yaozo wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzten, wurde jedoch von Uwabami Hojo, Juzo und Mamushi unterbrochen.  
„Du?!“ wollte zuerst ihr Vater wissen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nishiki?!“, fragte Mamushi. Die Sorge konnte man aus ihrer sonst beinahe emotionslose Stimme heraushören. Ao schüttelte nochmal den Kopf.  
„Kinzo?“ kam es zuletzt von Juzo. Wieder war ein Kopf schütteln die Antwort.  
„Wer dann?“ dieses Mal war es Tatsuma der die Stimme erhob. Er kam zusammen mit Torako den Flur entlang. Dabei war er deutlich mehr aus der Puste als seine Frau.  
„Renzo.“, antwortete Ao schließlich.  
„Renzo?“ wiederholten alle erstaunt. Doch bevor sie weitere Fragen stellen konnten, auf die sie keine Antwort kannte, drehte sich Ao um und rannte zurück zur Haustür. Den Anderen blieb nichts weiter übrig, als ihr zu folgen.

 

Als die Kolone schließlich draußen ankam, wies Juzo Mamushi an drinnen zu bleiben. Er wusste nicht was sie dort erwartete und seine schwangere Frau würde er ganz bestimmt nicht leichtfertig einer Gefahr aussetzten.  
Torako blieb zusammen mit Mamushi im Türrahmen stehen und versuchte die Situation einzuschätzen.  
Nishiki stand immer noch schützend vor Renzo und eine Welle der Erleichterung überflutete sie, als sie die anderen sah. Obwohl Ao keine drei Minuten gebraucht hatte, kam es ihr so vor, als wäre sie eine Ewigkeit fort gewesen.  
Kinzo kam auf sie zu gejoggt und gab Bescheid, dass was immer Renzo angegriffen hatte, nicht mehr hier sei.  
„Was macht er hier?“, fragte Juzo beinahe anklagend.  
Er stand barfuß, nur mit einer Boxershort und T-Shirt bekleidet im Schnee und nahm dies nicht mal wahr.  
„Das ist jetzt egal, wir müssen ihn reinschaffen.“ wies Yaozo ihn zurecht.   
Fragen könnte man hinterher stellen, jetzt war ihm nur wichtig nicht noch einen Sohn zu verlieren.  
Juzo zuckte zusammen und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Sein Vater hatte ja recht.  
Nishiki unterbreitete ihnen ihre Diagnose und erklärte, dass sie ihn schnellstmöglich ins Haus bringen mussten, ihn dabei aber nicht zu sehr bewegen dürfen. Außerdem brauchten sie Decken und Verbandszeug.  
Tatsuma befahl ungewöhnlich streng Torako alles zu holen, Ao sollte ihr dabei helfen. Mamushi sollte die Türen aufhalten und das Licht anmachen, während Yaozo und Juzo den Bewusstlosen tragen würden.  
Kinzo, Nishiki und Uwabami würden ihnen Deckung geben, zwar hatte Kinzo keinen Feind ausmachen können, aber Vorsicht war bekanntlich besser als Nachsicht.   
Sie versuchten sich zu beeilen, da in einem Nachbarhaus bereits das Licht angegangen war und sie nun wirklich keinen neugierigen Nachbarn diese Situation erklären wollten, vor allem warum sie kein Krankenwagen riefen, was an sich eine logische Schlussfolgerung gewesen wäre.  
Doch keiner von ihnen war so dumm dies zu tun. Erstens wussten sie nicht, ob die Verletzungen nicht von einem Dämonen stammten, die die meisten Ärzte nicht fachgerecht behandeln konnten und zweitens, ob es nicht vielleicht Menschen gewesen waren, die nach ihm suchten, um das zu Ende zu bringen, was sie angefangen haben.  
Im Krankenhaus wäre Renzo ihnen wie auf einem Silbertablett schutzlos ausgeliefert.  
Nein, Krankenhaus kam nicht in Frage und so brachten sie ihn in Haus, tunlichst darauf bedacht ihm nicht weiter zu verletzten.  
Um den Blutfleck, der zu Nishikis großen Dankbarkeit, kleiner war, als er anfangs wirkte, würden sie sich später kümmern. Vorerst musste das bisschen Schnee, das Nishiki über die Stelle gehäuft hat, reichen.

Als sie Renzo ein Raum gebracht haben, der extra als ein Behandlungszimmer gedacht war, haben sie mit einer Schere vorsichtig seine Kleidung entfernt, so das er nur in Boxershorts vor ihnen lag und ihn in die stabile Seitenlage gebracht.  
Er hatte überall Verletzungen, die sich hauptsächlich auf den Oberkörper bezogen.  
Die meisten waren jedoch eher harmloser Natur, wie Prellungen, blaue Flecke und kleine Schrammen.   
Seine Finger wiesen eine Unterkühlung 1. Grades auf, sie waren besonders blass und leicht geschwollen. Aber auch das bereitete ihnen nicht allzu große Sorgen.  
Das was ihnen fast am meisten Sorgen bereitete war die Unterkühlung, auch wenn Nishiki meinte das mit langsamen Aufwärmmaßnahmen und einer warmen Decke, er sich bald davon erholen würde.  
Doch die schlimmsten Verletzungen waren die beiden Schnittwunden. Eine kleiner am rechten Oberarm und einer größeren und tieferen in der Bauchgegend, die aussah, als wäre sich sogar an den Seiten weiter eingerissen.   
Doch hatte sie weder irgendein wichtiges Organ verletzt, dafür war sie nicht tief genug, noch eine Aorta, naja denn dann wäre er schon längst verblutet.  
Das wirklich Schlimme an den Schnittwunden war das schwarze Masho. Es sah aus als stammte es von einer Art Kralle oder verfluchtem Messer.   
Das Seltsame daran war, dass die Wunden so stark bluteten, als wären sie erst vor ein, zwei Minuten zugeführt worden.  
Juzo, Mamushi, Kinzo, Ao und Nishiki wurden von den Älteren rausgescheucht. Sie standen nur im Weg rum und konnten nichts weiter ausrichten. Außerdem musste Tatsuma sich bei der Behandlung konzentrieren.  
Die Frauen verstanden das, nur Kinzo und Juzo wollten an Ort und Stelle bleiben.  
Yaozo wollte sie schon anherrschen, doch kam ihm Tatsuma dazwischen. Er lächelte die Brüder an und sagte: „Keine Sorge. Ich kann ihn retten. Er wird das überleben. Aber dafür müsst ihr Platz schaffen, außerdem sehen Kinzo, Ao und Nishiki schlimmer aus als die meisten Dämonen, die mir bisher über den Weg gelaufen sind und du Juzo, bist bestimmt ebenfalls erschöpft. Geht schlafen, das ist das beste was ihr im Moment für ihn tun könnt.“  
Kurz sah es so aus, als ob sie widersprechen wollten, doch verflog der Moment und so nickten sie nur stumm und verließen den Raum.  
Als Juzo die Tür schloss, fiel sein Blick ein letztes Mal auf seinen kleinen Bruder. Von den Verletzungen abgesehen sah es so aus, als ob er schlafen würde.  
Er seufzte genervt.   
Er hätte ihm die Idee als Spion bei den Illuminati aus dem Kopf prügeln sollen. Normalerweise war der Junge, die Faulheit in Person, der jede Gelegenheit nutzte sich aus dem Staub zu machen, wenn ihm etwas zu anstrengend wurde, sei es beim Haushalt zu helfen, zu trainieren oder auch nur Zeit mit seiner Familie zu verbringen.  
Aber Renzo hatte sich davon nicht abbringen lassen können und zum ersten Mal hängte er sich in eine Angelegenheit wirklich rein.   
Tja, anscheinend hatte er sich etwas zu sehr reingehängt.   
Dafür würde Juzo ihm die Hölle heiß machen, wenn er wieder aufwachte. Wenn er aufwachte.  
Trotz der Worte von Tatsuma machte er sich weiterhin Sorgen.  
Eine Hand auf seinem Arm erschrak ihn. Ohne das er es gemerkt hatte, war Mamushi zu ihm getreten. Er stand weiterhin in der offenen Tür und sie schloss sie sanft, aber bestimmend.   
Eine Weile standen sie ratlos im Flur und keiner sprach ein Wort. Jeder hängte seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Schließlich wurde die Stille von Ao gebrochen, die leise gähnen musste.  
Nach einigen hin und her, beschlossen sie, den Worten von Tatsuma folge zu leisten und sich wenigstens zu versuchen, sich hinzulegen.  
Auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern fragt Kinzo leise Nishiki: „Woher weisst du eigentlich diese ganzen Dinge über Unterkühlung und Erfrierungen und so?“  
Da in seiner Stimme erstaunlicherweise kein Hauch von Spott mitschwang, antwortete sie schlicht:  
„Ich hab mal ein Praktikum im Winter in der Außenstelle Aomori gemacht, da habe ich einiges gelernt...“  
„Achso.“  
Das Gespräch, wenn man es so nennen will, versiegte wieder.

Als jeder in seinem Bett lag, schliefen Ao und Nishiki beinahe sofort ein. Der Tag und seine Anstrengung forderten seinen Tribut und selbst Kinzo schlief recht schnell ein. Die Drei hatten wirklich starke Ähnlichkeiten zu den Zombies, gegen die so noch vor ein paar Stunden gekämpft hatten. Jedoch fühlte es sich für sie so an, als sei dies schon Jahre her.

Nur Juzo vermochte es nicht sich wieder einzuschlafen. Erst wälzte er sich stundenlang im Bett umher, bis es schließlich aufgab und runterging, um sich gleich eine ganze Kanne Kaffee zu machen. Denn den hatte er dringend nötig.   
Er schlich auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer. Mamushi wurde in letzter Zeit vom kleinsten Geräusch wach und er wollte das zumindest sie noch eine Weile sich ausruhen konnte.  
Der Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm Sieben Uhr Dreißig. So schnell würden die Anderen wohl nicht aufstehen.

Unten angekommen fand er seinen Vater, Uwabami und Tatsuma vor. Die Männer sahen abgekämpfter aus, als vor ein paar Stunden, was auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Ihr Gesichter waren ernst, was bei Yaozo und Uwabami, der normal Fall war, aber bei Tatsuma umso seltener der Fall war.  
Als Juzo den Raum betrat, verstummten sie. Er hätte zu gern gewusst worüber sie gesprochen haben, doch fragte er stattdessen:  
„Wie geht es ihm?“  
„Den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er wird es überleben. Wann er aufwachen wird, ist noch ungewiss, zurzeit ist Torako bei ihm.“  
„Das ist gut.“  
Nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen haben, fragte Juzo:  
„Was vermutet ihr? War es ein Dämon? Oder waren es sie?“  
„Ossama meinte, es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass es ein Dämon war. Das Masho stammte vermutlich von einem verfluchten Gegenstand, wie ein Messer beispielsweise.“, antworte ihm Uwabami. Tatsuma strich sich über die Glatze und lächelte Juzo aufmunternd an, bevor sein Gesicht wieder ernst wurde und er sprach:  
„Wenn du mit sie, die Illuminati meinst, dann bezweifeln wir das ebenfalls. Wenn sie es gewesen wären, dann wäre Renzo...“   
„Dann wäre Renzo tot.“  
Vollendete sein Vater den Satz. Yaozo rieb sich mit dem Zeigefinger und dem Daumen seine Nasenwurzel und seufzte tief.  
„Wir behalten für uns das Renzo hier ist. Je weniger Leute es wissen, desto besser. Juzo ich vermute mal, das du nicht mehr schlafen gehen wirst, kannst du vielleicht Torako Gesellschaft leisten? Ossama, Uwabami und ich haben noch was zu erledigen.“  
Juzo nickte, er wusste aus Erfahrung, das es keinen Sinn hatte zu fragen, was sie noch erledigen müssten und so ging er stumm in die Küche.   
Er bereitete ein paar Scheiben Toast vor, schnitt dazu ein bisschen Obst und bereitete den Kaffee zu und stellte alles auf ein Tablett, zusammen mit zwei weißen schlichten Tassen.  
Auf den Weg zu Renzos provisorischen Zimmer schnappte er sich noch drei Bücher und ein paar Zeitschriften die lose auf einer Kommode herumlagen.  
Er stellte das Tablett auf dem Boden ab und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.  
Renzo lag in der Mitte des Zimmers auf einem Futon und war unter der warmen Decke kaum auszumachen. Dennoch fiel Juzo auf, das seine Haut bereits eine gesündere Farbe angenommen hatte und auch das regelmäßige Heben der Decke unter Renzos Atem, beruhigte ihn ebenfalls ein bisschen.

An der Wand saß Torako und blickte überrascht auf, als Juzo das Zimmer betrat. Sie hatte nicht gerechnet, das so schnell jemand vorbeikommen würde.  
So wie er aussah, hatte er wohl nicht mehr einschlafen können.  
Torako lächelte leicht, als sie den Kaffee roch und nickte ihm dankbar zu, als er ihr eine Tasse von dem frisch gebrühten Getränk reichte.  
Sie schnappte sich willkürlich ein Buch, von dem Stapel den Juzo zwischen ihnen gelegt hatte. Er selbst fing an lustlos in einer Sportzeitschrift zu blättern.  
Als Torako ein Blick auf den Titel des Buches warf, musste sie schmunzeln. „Franz Kafka, Die Verwandlung“ pragte mit großen Lettern auf dem Einband.  
Na hoffentlich verwandelte sich Renzo nicht auch in einen riesigen Käfer, so wie er da lag, wirkten die Decken tatsächlich ein bisschen wie ein Kokon. Und zutrauen würde sie es ihm auch. Nichts als Ärger bereiteten diese Shima-Jungs.

Beide schwiegen, es gab nichts worüber sie reden konnten.   
Außerdem wollten sie Renzo nicht stören, auch wenn es nicht sonderlich rational war, schließlich schlief er tief und fest.   
Dennoch fühlte es sich richtig an zu schweigen.  
Ihnen würde wohl nicht übrig bleiben als zu warten bis er endlich aufwachen würde und diese endlose Nacht, mit ihren ganzen Schatten, doch noch verging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> „Die Nacht ist die Königin der Schatten.“ - ein Sprichwort aus dem Senegal  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Hach, wie die Zeit vergeht. So viel zum Thema: Ich habe Ferien vielleicht kommt das nächste Kapitel früher. Hehe. Sorry...  
> Mal abgesehen von dem ganzen Lernstress, war das Kapitel eigentlich schon eine ganze Weile fertig, aber nun ja ich hasse es alles nochmal Korrektur zu lesen. (Außerdem bin ich nicht sonderlich mit dem Kapitel zufrieden)  
> An sich wollte ich das Kapitel teilen, da es ungefähr so lang ist, wie die zwei vorherigen, aber da es nicht sonderlich spannend war, habe ich es dabei gelassen. Meine zweite Überlegung war es die Fanfiktion hier enden zu lassen. Da bin ich ehrlich gesagt noch etwas unsicher. (Auf der einen Seite mag ich relativ offene Enden, auf der anderen Seite habe ich mir eine Hintergrundgeschichte für Renzos Verletzungen zu Recht gelegt)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Ich finde es ja furchtbar Shima, Renzo zu nennen, aber es wäre ein bisschen seltsam, wenn ich nur bei ihm den Nachnamen benutzt hätte und Shima-Papa, Shima-1, Shima-2 und Shima-3 wäre dann auch nicht das Wahre.  
> Wenn sich jemand fragt, wer den zur Hölle, Tatsuma und Torako sind, es sind Bons Eltern.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Ich ging einfach davon aus, dass Shima ein „Link Key“ besitzt. Dieser magischer Schlüssel kann dich an andere Orte teleportieren, solange die Tür identisch aussieht die man benutzt. Soweit wie ich das verstanden habe...  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> „Toraja“ → ist der Ryokan (ist ein traditionell eingerichtetes japanisches Hotel) von Bons Mutter  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> „Mögest du in interessanten Zeiten leben.“ & „Mögest du finden was du suchst“ - Chinesische Sprichwörter  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich sehr über eine Review (mit Verbesserungsvorschlägen) freuen. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. ^^


End file.
